The present invention relates to a vehicle with two front wheels that have an improved integrated steering and suspension system.
Prior art three wheeled vehicles exist with ACKERMAN steering geometry, but none that utilize matched upper and lower A frame arms, configured so as to have neutral steering and to shift the vehicle's mass lower and toward the inner turning wheel when cornering.
The three wheeled vehicle's unified steering and suspension system fulfills a long felt need in the field of dual front wheel steering systems on three and four wheeled vehicles, powered or otherwise. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the prior art problems of vehicle rollover or skidding when making sharp or high speed turns.